


You Can't Hide a Tattoo

by stefanmusic6170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanmusic6170/pseuds/stefanmusic6170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine, every time you fall in love, you get a new tattoo.<br/>It can't be removed, or hidden.<br/>Now imagine that in a world full of hate, Dean falls in love with Cas.<br/>Cas falls in love with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Dean!"_ Cas shouted as he ran up the driveway. " _Deaaaaaan!"_

Poking his head out the door, Dean shouted back "Two seconds Cas, jesus!"

"Fiiiiine, and don't use the lords name in vain!" Cas shouted back.

"Whatever." He heard Dean mutter as he closed the door.

'One, two," Cas thought as he burst in the door, "THREE!" He was greeted by the high pitched scream of Jo Harvelle

"CASTIEL WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" She screamed

"I usually catch a ride with Dean for school, what are  _you_ doing here?"

 " _I'm_ catching a ride with Dean, and we both know there's only room for one." She smiled viciously, knowing that Dean would choose her over Cas.

"Deannnnnnn!" Jo exclaimed as he came down the stairs "I think there's something you need to clear up." 

"I-I was just about to leave..." Cas stuttered, backing away timidly.

"Oh, yeah, uh, sorry Cas, but I'm giving Jo a ride to school today. Maybe you could call Meg?" Dean suggested

"Y-Yeah, maybe I will. Sorry for intruding..." He whispered, looking at the ground

He bolted out the door and back to his house, three doors down. Hands shaking, he pulled out his phone and called Meg.

"What up, little dude?" Meg answered, a laugh in her voice.

"Hey Meg, you got space for one more for a ride to school?" He asked, feeling better already

"Hell yeah, I'll be around in a minute." Meg declared, and ended the call.

With a sigh, Cas sat down on the curb. This was going to be a long year.

Lisa and Dean had gotten together during the summer, and it had been a month of pain, watching Dean with her.

But he had hope that now that the school year had started, they'd get seperated by the intense amount of schoolwork and lack of time.

Either that, or they would get closer.

Before he could throw himself into the pit of unrequited love, Meg pulled up to the curb in her shiny black motorcycle.

"Hey, hop on, don't want to be late."

He got on the bike, and just before it started, Meg offered him a cigarette.

Now Cas would normally say no, but today he felt rebellious.

Taking one from the pack and lighting it, they sped off, towards the high school. 

 

 

 

 


	2. The one where Cas rebels

As Meg and Cas pulled up into the parking lot at school, bells ringing, they chatted away happily.The 

Meg shut off the engine, but made no move to hop off the bike.

Cas, while removing his helmet, said something that sounded like "Meg, are you going to class?" But probably ended up as "Mph aw u gon oo cass?"

Meg laughed and said "I'm not planning on going to class today, Castiel. Are you?"  
Considering his options, Cas thought.

'Go to school and see Lisa and Dean, or skip and go with Meg to wherever and try to get over Dean... I think my choice is pretty clear.'

Looks like I'm coming with you, Meg. Where too?" Cas declared.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" She answered.

They sped off, and what neither of them noticed is Dean standing at the doors to the high school, looking more hurt than he should at this point.

It was his fault after all.

  
Right?


	3. The one where Dean apologizes

*Dean's POV*

As I watched Cas and Meg speed away on her bike, I felt a pang of sadness and regret. 

Maybe if I had given Cas a ride, he would be here with me, instead of skipping and possibly avoiding me.

"Babe?" Lisa asked, stepping outside "What are you doing?"

I sighed. She'd get jealous if she knew I was waiting for Cas.

"Nothing, just getting a breath of fresh air. I think I'm coming down with something." I lied, hoping she would believe me.

"Well, I had a cold a few days ago, maybe I gave it to you." She giggled. "Cmon, the bell is about to ring." She pulled me back inside. I automatically slipped my at, around her waist, alt it didn't feel right. 

I don't know what was going on around me, but a jostle of my nearby football buddy brought me back to earth.

"Winchester, you alive?" Benny asked jokingly

"Yeah, just stayed up a little late last night with Lisa." I replied smoothly.

I really didn't.

Id been trying to separate myself from her, but that girl is a fucking leech! She just clings and clings and there is only one thing that could possibly get her off. 

But coming out isn't something I was prepared to do, so I had to live with it.

As my thoughts drifted back to Cas, I wondered what he was doing, where he was, and if he was already falling in love with Meg, not me.


	4. The one where Cas has a flashback

*Cas' POV*  
Meg and I speed on her bike, maybe breaking a few laws, down the freeway, and I think about how I could've sworn I saw Dean at the doors to the high school when we left.  
Probably just wishful thinking.  
Meg's voice shakes me out of my thoughts  
"It's going to be a bit of a long ride, so just enjoy the scenery and relax." She advised, laughing, the wind carrying her voice back to me.  
I decided to take her advice, and I just let my thoughts drift.  
*flashback*  
"Hey, faggot! Got a date tonight?" Benny shouted at me as I walked down he hall.  
Instead of responding to his comment, I just walked faster to my last class of the day.  
As a matter of fact, I did have a kind of date.  
I was meeting Dean at a nearby diner for a milkshake and fries. He may not consider it a date, but it was about as close as I could get with him.  
I sat down in class, listening to the teacher drone on and on about science, I was sure I could get a briefing from a classmate if I didn't already know the concept.  
Highly unlikely.  
As the bell for the end of the day pierced through the air, I bolted out of my seat, barely even grabbing my bag, and headed for the door.  
I got into a friends car, and tuned them out, as they were talking about videogames, and I had no interest in the topic.  
My friend dropped me off at the diner, and sped off without a word.  
I took a deep breath and stepped in the diner.  
I was early, so I didn't expect to see Dean there. What I did see was a few people, all on their own, nursing a cup of coffee, and playing on their phones.  
I sat down at a table, and waited for Dean to arrive.  
Fifteen minutes later, and several questions of "Can I get anything for you?" and "Are you ready to order?" later, I was almost ready to leave.  
In walked a girl, about as tall as me, with brown hair. We made eye contact, and she came over.  
"Sorry I'm late, babe, my parents held me up." She laughed,visiting down.  
She then leaned over, and proceeded to say  
"Just roll with it. My name is Meg. Whoever stood you up is missing out on something big."  
I smiled, and chatted happily with Meg, and when she passed her phone over for me to put my number in, I happily obliged.  
Almost 3 hours later, the shop was closing, and they kicked us out. I was planning on walking home, but Meg realized I didn't have a ride, and offered to drop me off wherever.  
"Or you could come over to my place?" She suggested  
"Sounds good to me."

The cut of the engine cut me out of the memory. We had arrived at a tattoo shop.  
Meg was already at the door.  
"Cmon in, Cassie" she invited, gesturing grandly to the door.


End file.
